Yugioh tagforce 8 generations
yugioh tagforce 8 generations in this game you start form oirngal yugioh make your way to end if if original yugioh and throw the original 4 yugioh movies and then move on to gx where go throw gx story from start to end then move on to 5d go throw all 5ds form start to end then 2 5d movies then movie on to zexal form start to end then movie on to arc v form start all up to epsidoe 67 that where that so farin sieres to the 2016 yugioh movie dark dienmsno now if team up with bad guy like lots you team up with mairka and kill yugi in duel it chgine hsitry then you will get small animed cut sene if yugi dieing and marik thainking you for the help saying you him will rule the world toghter there will be two types of duels in this game nroaml duels and trube duels and all charaters get animates and top 20 card sin there deck have summoning animated and voice over be in both japense and einglsh you team with any all charaters if team up with bad guys win it wic ghined the out if original sotry lines you do what if sagas all charatert top 15 cards animed form there decks for summon it have japens and einglhs voice over you make your own charaters male and female make your own stages and make your own story you use all cards from anime and manga and other non anime cards and you make your own cards to in this game be fusion card rirual cards snyhro cards xyz cards and the new pendulum cards ever card with hearts you need to full ebfor you can move to star there some charater up to 8 hear more then story some who only duel bit wil 4 hearts it yugioh game you all ben wighting for YUGIOH GEN DREAM ROSTER 1.yugi moto dueslts otufit battle city outfit black shrit pants outfit form battlew with joey yugi gray jacket form battle with duke pj otufit form wakeing dragons no shoes on otufit capsle monsters outfit 2.joey all outfits he war 3.mai all outfits she war 4.bakura all outfits he war 5.mokuba kabia duelst kingdom outfit battle city outfit k outfit 6.seto kaiba duelst kingdom pruple outfit battle city kc outfit 7. Téa Gardner duelst kingdom yellow outfit battle city outfit copsle monster outfit seoasn 5 outfit 8.Tristan Taylor 9.Serenity Wheeler 10.Noah 11.Maximillion J. Pegasus gray outfit form fist duel with yugi nroaml red outfit 12.Weevil Underwood deulst kingdom battle city 13.Rex Raptor duelst kingdom battle city 14.predox brothers 15.PaniK 16.Mako Tsunami duelst kingdom battle city 17.Bandit Steve Keith 18.Esper Roba 19.race hunter 20.Arcana Arcana 21.yumi yugi duelst battle city black outfit form duel with joey caplse monstrs 22.yumi bakura deulst kingdom battl city black jacket 23.Miho Nosaka 24.Cyndia 25.Marik Ishtar battle city outfit yami marik season 5 outfit 26.Priest Akhenaden 27.Lumis unmasked and masked 28.Umbr unmasked and masked 29.Gozaburo 30.Siegfried von Schroeder 31.Anubis 32. Duke Devlin 33.Solomon Muto 34.shadi 35.Ishizu Ishtar pre battle city post battle city 36.Mai Valentine dueslt kingdom battle city yugioh movie outfit 37.Odion Ishtar 38.kid Rebecca hawkins seaosn 1 39.teen rebecca hwkins seaosn 4 and 5 40.Priest Mahado 41.Priest Seto 42.Priest Isis 43.Priest Shad 44.Shimon 45.Mana 46.Kisara 47.Bobasa 48.Deschutes Lew 49.Bonz 50.Johnny Steps 51.Arthur hawkins 52.Leon von Schroeder 53.Yako Tenma 54.Gekko Tenma 55.Klamath Osler 56.Tilla Mook 57.Kirk Dixon 58.Pete Coppermine 59.Maico kato 60.Willa Mette 61.tod Banias 62.Reiko Kitamori 63.Depre Scott 64.scott 65.Masumi Momono 66.Richie Merced 67.Cedar Mill 68.gansley 69.Crump 70.Johnson 71.Nezbitt 72.neichter 73.zork 74.old man who duels atem in wakeing the dragons he his no name 75.Rafael no jacket and jacket 76.Valon, jacket no jacket 77.Alister no jacket jacket 78.dartz 79.young Solomon Muto 80.Orichalcos soldier 81.Jaden Yuki red sky dragon outfit yellow ra outfit blue outfit gray outfit season 3 look season 4 look 82.Syrus Truesdale red yellow blue 83.Chazz Princeton noraml nroth duel school light darknes 84.Alexis Rhodes nroaml light 85.Bastion Misawa nroaml light 86.Zane Truesdale nroaml dark 87.Crowler 88.Banner 89.Jesse Anderson nroaml; yubel conotrled 90.Aster Phoenix 91.Tyranno Hassleberry 92.Atticus Rhodes nroaml red shirt 93.jim cook 94.Adrian Gecko 95.Chumley Huffington 96.kid Blair Flannigan hat nroaml 97.teen blair fannigan nroaml amd blue outfit 98.Kagemaru old and young 99.Nightshroud 100.Darkness 101.Camula 102.Tania 103.Don Zaloog 104.Lorenzo 105.Amnael mask no mask 106.Titan 107.Abidos the Third 108.Princess Rose Bob " 109.Game Show" 110.Banter Howard X Miller 111.Prince Ojin 112.Dr. Eisenstein 113.Sarina 114.thunder Frost 115,Blaze 116.t bone 117.Yubel 118.Marcel 119.Bonaparte 120.Professor Viper 121.Alien of Light 122.Dark Magician Girl 123.Dark World 124.Freed 125.Gravekeeper's Chief 126.Skilled White Magician 127.Skilled Dark Magician 128.Skull Knight 129.Chaos Sorcerer 130.Guardian Baou 131.Harpie's Brother 132.Kaibaman 133.jinzo 134.Fonda Fontaine 135.Jasmine 136.Ms. Dorothy 137.Sartyr 138.Sheppard 139.Slade Princeton 140.Jagger Princeton 141.Belowski 142.Brier 143.Damon 144.Dimitri 145.Foster 146.Gerard 147.Harrington Rosewood 148.Mr. Huffington 149.Pierre the Gambler 150.Wheeler 151.Alice 152.The D 153.Doctor collector 154.Franz 155.Elroy Prescott 156.Gelgo 157.Maitre d' 158.Mattimatica 159.Linda Lucien 160.Grimley 161.Missy 162.Mr. Shroud 163.Orlando 164.Reginald "Reggie 165.Professor Stein 166.Trapper 167.Yusuke Fujiwara 168.Trueman 169.Makoto Inotsumes 170.Axel Brodie 171.Taigo Sorano 172.Koyo 173.Seika Konihata 174.David Rabb 175.Ryugas 176.sartorius noraml light sartorius darkness sartorius 178.supreme king 179.midori 180.mr ryuga 181.swekia 182.principal mackenzie 183.rigge mackenzie 184.leo nroaml leo duel school leo signer leo season4 and after dark signer what if shadow leo 185.luna signer luna duel shcool luna season4 and after dark signer what if shadow luna 186.akiza izinski kid 187.akiza inznksi duel scool akiza signer tube outfit shrot hair 2nd duel shcool after seaosn 4 dark signer what if 188.yusei fedo younger days nroaml signer wgrp outfit lab outfti dark signer what if 189.jack atlus younger days normal signer wgrp dark signer what if 190.crow hogen younger days nromal signer wgrp seaosn 4 dark signer what if 191.fake jack 192.fake crow 193.faek yusei 194.fake akiza 195.fake leo 196.fake luna 197.fake ashley 198.Adam Bashford 199.aero 200.blister 201.afrio 202.alex 203.andre 204.anni 205.aira 206.sayer nroaml msied up face 207.lester nroaml duel school Yliaster dark signer what if 208,jackbo 209,primo nromal Yliaster 210.bruno vizer Antinomy 211.sherry leblanc kid 212.Sherry LeBlanc nromal Yliaster dark signer what if 213.Syd Barlow 214.Bashford 215.Bolton 216.Broder 217.Aporia 218.Trudge nroaml dark signer 219.jean 220.taro 221.dragan 222.halldor 223.Rex Goodwin young old/nroaml dark signer 224.rally dawson 225.andre 226.bero 227.yoshizo hayahsi 228.jinbei 229.mina 230.lazar 231.carly carmine 232.misty tredwell nroaml dark signer 233.toby tredwell nroaml dark signer what if 234.kalin kessler infrocers nroaml dark signer west kalin shadow kallin 235.Greiger nroaml dark signer 236.devack dark signer 237.roman goodwin nroaml dark signer 238.ghost 239.the giant 240.gurad robot 241.past akiza 242.z one nroaml masked un masked 243.paradox 244.Haley 245.zeman 246.hermann 247.lenny 248.mr armstrong 249.gill randsborg 250.hutner pace 251.bolt tanner 252.Tenzen 253.Lawton 254.Professor Frank 255.commander koda 256.Rudolph 257.Heitmann 258,Don Pierro 259,sly 260,dexter 261,Senator Izinski 262,Professor Fudo 263,Robert Pearson 264,Sect Ijuin nroaml sahdow 265,Skeleton Knight 266,dark cow 267,shinto priest 268,Taiga 269,Aizu 270,Admire 271,Derby 272,ran 273,yoshi 274,Odin 275,surtr 276,miskaki 277,toru 278,oc ashley nroaml signer dark signer what if 279,oc maira nroaml dark signer what if 280,oc toby normal dark signer what fi 281.oc max nroaml dark signer what if 282,oc sakura nroaml outfit red pants yellow shrit outfit dark signer what if 283,oc.yumi 284,oc slyvi 285.Kazuma tsukumo 286,Kari Tsukumo 287,Rio Kastle 288,Kite Tenjo 289,Tori Meadows 290.Yuma Tsukumo dark yuma what if 291,Reginald 292,Kastle 293,Astral 294. Shark 295.Dextra 296.Quattro 297,Don Thousand 298,Vector 299,Dumon 300,Girag 301,Alito 302,Mizar Eliphas 303,Cody Callum 304,Tombo 305,Tillbitty 306,Charlie McCay 307,Cameron Clix 308,Pip / Dog 309,Triad of Terror 310.mr key 311.Scorch Kaze 312.Fortuno 313.No. 96 Black 314.Mist Kyoji Yagumo 315.moon 316.Captain Corn 317.Thunder Spark 318.Cologne 319.Kyoji Yagumo's 320.Eviluder Hiskakaku 321.Shadow 322.anna kaboom 323.droite 324.gauche 325.yamikawa 326.vector 327.gieag 328.quintron 329.durbew 330.mizael 331.nashch 332.yuma 333.Nelson 334.Quinton 335.Trey 336.Erazor 337.yuya dark yuya 338.yuza normal outfit serena outfit dark signer what if 339.sora nroaml fusion dark look dark signer what if mist contorled what if 340.aya 341.yuto 342.reiji 343.uygo shingo 345.shun 346.mr sawatri 347.hokuto 348.takehsi 349.kurumi 350.masumi 351.kai 352.isao 353.eita 354.game boss 355.Kurosaki 356.yumabe 357.tatmbe 358.tasuya 359.yoko 360.yusho 361.mieru 362.shzo 363.noboru 364.mr gongenzaka 365.himika 366.reo 367.kurumi 368.masumi 369.nakajim 370.shiori 371.alexander the great 372.Reira 373.marco 374.narth duel school foe 375,sernea nroaml yuzu outfit dark signer what if 376,yugo 377,jua 378.jail cops 389,duel cahser 227 390.yuri 391 fusion world top duelst masked guy 392,unknow duelst form 2016 yugioh moive 393.rin 394.ruin 395,dark signer rin 396.dark signer ruin 397,sugeo 398.2nd game boss 399.mokuba form 2016 movie with older look there 750 duelst in this game but I can only name 394 of them there some outfits I could not think if but that what pic roster for all charaters and otufits I will keep this update to date